Festival Loves
by RookieDea
Summary: Love is in the air at festivals. How would a few people that have crushes work it out in this place? mild fluff. pairings inside. enjoy 8D another chapter story XD multi-pairings
1. Burn's Festival Night

Konichiwa, mina! RookieDea here with another chapter story before I have to leave for vacation. D:

I really have nothing else to say, just that I will update my chapter story when I can so be patient. This is a treat because I'm going to be not updating for a while.

This story isn't beta. Like always so there will be spelling errors. I would really like to have a beta to help me edit my stories but if no one minds the errors I am happy but I'm in a rush so it's bound to happen. ^_^

This is after the Football Frontier International.(FFI) and pairings will be at the bottom.

There is also a poll in my profile for my next one-shot so please vote on pairings. I'll give you a virtual cookie if you do.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inazuma Eleven sadly. mild fluff as most of my fics 8D

* * *

><p>Burn's Festival Night<p>

* * *

><p>Laughter filled the air as both children and adults enjoying the night. The park was filled with booths and peopled and everyone was enjoying their time there. After winning the FFI everyone decided to enjoy and relax. Even the other Japanese teams that competed for the Japanese representative were their enjoying their time.<p>

"Come one minna!" Endou said as he walked quickly to the festival. He was wearing a blue yukata that had a swirl pattern to it.

"Okay, okay, just calm down Endou." Kazemaru said as he ran to try and catch up to their hyper friend. He had on a green yukata with the wind kanji on it.

Kidou nodded as he followed them. This time he didn't have the goggles since his little sister literally stole them at night and refused to hand them over until they all get back from the festival. That surprised everyone when they saw the goggle less boy for the whole day. He had on a red yukata that had outlines of penguins on it.

"We don't have to rush Endou." Gouenji said as he quickly took a glance at their goggle-less friend and blushed a bit. He had on an orange yukata with red flames at the ends of his sleeves that crept to his collar bone.

"Neh, fine. But let's go already! I want to try the food and games." Endou said as he pouted from the lack of motivation from his friends. Kazemaru looked at the boy and quickly turned his head away to hide a blush that crept to his face.

"Come on guys! Hurry up!" a voice said. The four boys turned to see Burn with Gazel, Midorikawa, and Hiroto. Burn was looking back and shouting at them, not looking at where he was going and soon he crashed into Kazemaru and Kidou. All three boys tumbled into the ground. Burn groaned and opened his eyes to find that he was on top of the two unfortunate boys. He quickly got up and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that." Burn said as he brushed himself a bit. The yutaka he was wearing was yellow and had a sun design on it.

"It's alright." Both boys mumbled as they both sat up. Two hands extended towards them and to find it was Endou and Gouenji. Both Kidou and Kazemaru took a hand, Kidou took Gouenji's hand and Kazemaru took Endou's hand, and were pulled into the strong embrace of each of the boys.

Kidou and Kazemaru blushed and quickly got out of the embrace to look at the other four that came towards them. Hiroto had a black yutaka with a meteor on it. Midorikawa had on a plain green yutaka. Gazel, the last one, had on a baby blue yutaka with snowflakes on it.

"Hello Endou-kun." Hiroto said as he smiled at the other boy. Midorikawa waved a hello and both Burn and Gazek just nodded a hello.

"Hi mina." Endou said as he smiled at all of them.

"Come one already. Let's go have fun." Burn said as he impatiently tapped his foot on the ground.

The boys rolled their eyes but complied as they ran towards the festival.

All the boys agreed they would meet each other later at 10:50pm. Kidou went with Gouenji, Midorikawa went with Hiroto, Endou went with Kazemaru, and finally Burn went with Gazel.

Lights hit them as they saw the fun they can have. Burn smiled as he ran to the fish scooping game that he played when he was younger. He quickly handed a few yen to the guy and exchanged for a few scoopers. Burn picked one up and watched the goldfishes swim around. He shoved the scoop in but quickly frowned when he found the scooper with a hole.

"Neh, Burn. You want help?" Gazel said as he smirked at his rival now friend.

Burn quickly turned around and glared at the white haired boy.

"No I don't need your help Gazel." Burn said as he used another scooper but it too had been torn. Burn tried until he was on his last scooper. He frowned and looked at his only scooper left. Just when he was going to try again he was stopped by a hand on his own. Burn looked up to see Gazel smiling and Gazel quickly took the last scooper before he gently pushed Burn out of his way.

"Hey!" Burn said as he tried to get his scooper back but failed.

"Let me do it." Gazel said and flashed his scooper towards the water. Burn was surprised to see a goldfish in the bowl and without a hole in the scooper.

"How do you do that?" Burn said as he watched in fascination.

"Secret." Gazel said as he managed to scoop four more before the scooper broke. The manager of the game gathered the bowl from Gazel and poured the fish into a little fish cage and handed it to Gazel.

"Here." Gazel said as he trusted the fish towards Burn. Burn happily took the fish and smiled at Gazel.

"Thanks so much Gazel!" Burn said happily as he lifted the fish to eye level.

"No problem Burn." Gazel said as he flushed a bit when their hands brushed against each other.

'How does Burn stay so cute all of the time.' Gazel thought as he watched his crush smiled and walked towards a vendor. When Gazel snapped out of it he was face to face with a box of steaming takoyaki.

"You're not hungry?" Burn said as he innocently tilted his head to the side.

Gazel blushed as he gripped the box filled with food. He popped one in his mouth and savored the flavor before looking at Burn. Burn was drooling at the sight of the food, so Gazel poked a toothpick in one and shoved it into Burn's mouth. Burn ate it and blushed at being fed but smiled and looked around the area.

"What do you want to do?" Burn asked as he looked at Gazel. He had seaweed near his mouth and Gazel thought how cute he looked right there.

'God I wish I could just kiss you right now.' Gazel thought as he unknowingly licked his lips at the sight.

"Hello? Gazel?" Burn said as he waved his hand at Gazel and finally managed to get the other boy's attention.

"Huh? What?" Gazel said as snapped out of little daze. Burn frowned and looked at Gazel again.

"What do you want to do?" Burn repeated with a small pout forming.

"Uh… let's go to the shooting gallery." Gazel said as he began walking to the game. Burn quickly followed with his fish in toll.

Bang shots were heard as people aimed for the moving targets. Gazel watched the games but turned to see Burn was looking at something at the game. Gazel follows Burn's eyesight to see that Burn was looking at a large red teddy bear plushy that held a sun in its paws. Gazel smiled and quickly put money on the table and took one of the toy rifles used in the game.

"What are you doing Gazel?" Burn asked as he watched his friend.

"What does it look like?" Gazel replied as he aimed and shot his 5 rounds, he managed to hit the grand prize target and smiled to himself.

"Congratulations kid." The owner of the booth said as he motioned for him to choose a prize. Gazel smiled and quickly picked up the bear and walked towards Burn. He handed the stuffed bear to the red head. Burn looked at Gazel with a puzzled look before accepting the gift.

"Thank you." Burn said as he cuddled into the toy while holding his fish.

Gazel quickly smiled at Burn tugged Gazel towards a cloaked booth. They entered to find a person cloaked and with a crystal orb sitting in the desk.

"Welcome. Care to get your fortune told?" the lady fortune teller said as she looked at the two boys.

Burn eagerly nodded and took a seat and was quickly followed by Gazel.

"Now then, do you want to have hand reading, crystal ball reading, or tarot cards?" the lady said as she looked at Burn first.

"Uh… crystal ball." Burn said as he nervous looked at the crystal ball.

The lady nodded and quickly stared into its content.

"You will find that, when the lights in the sky are light, you and your secret will be revealed to all that are close to you." The lady said as she looked at Burn. Burn was blushing hard and fidgeted a bit.

Burned nodded and looked at Gazel. The lady turned her attention to Gazel.

"Do you want to have your fortune told too?" the lady said but Gazel shook his head.

"Very well… have a nice night." The lady said as Burn and Gazel parted from the booth.

"Neh, Burn. Do you have something you want to tell me?" Gazel said as he wagged his eyebrows a bit and poked Burn on the check. Burn blushed and shook his head.

"No." Burn said as he blushed more.

"Fine. Don't tell me." Gazel said as he looked at the poor boy that flushed from more attention directed at him.

After a few hours of having fun by them they soon met up with the others and quickly ran to a spot under a tree. The festival they were in always had fireworks at 11:00pm and they chosen the best location to watch the magical event.

When everyone was seated the flashes in the air and sparks of colors took everyone's breath away.

"It's so beautiful." Burn said as he watched the fireworks.

'It's not as beautiful as you thou.' Gazel thought as he admired Burn's image.

Burn's face was slightly flushed and he held the bear in his arms and fish at the side. He cuddled a bit into the bear and poked his head to watch the show continue.

Before Gazel can recognize what he was doing he pulled Burn towards himself and pressed his lips against the others. Burn's eyes widen but he slowly sinks into the kiss. When they separated Burn blushed so much but quickly cuddled into Gazel.

"I like you." Gazel said as he blushed a bit.

Those words right there made Gazel smiled and he hugged Burn, pulling him close to his chest.

"I like you too." Burn said as he snuggled closer to the other's body. He sighed as he took in Gazel's scent, frozen strawberries.

Gazel smiled and looked around to see three other couples. Gouenji was holding onto Kidou's hand and they were also kissing each other. Endou and Kazemaru were snuggling against each other. Hiroto and Midorikawa were on shoulder to shoulder with each other.

Gazel smiled as he pushed his lips onto Burn's. The sound of fireworks in the background made a whistle like sound, like it was complementing them of their loves.

* * *

><p>Pairings-<p>

MidorikawaxHiroto

GounjixKidou

EndouxKazemaru

GazelxBurn

* * *

><p>OMG my arms hurt form all the typing XD<p>

I have to go now but please R&R!

-This is RookieDea and logging out of here.

Bye Mina!

* * *

><p>Edit- I am borrowing my brother's laptop, which he will get mad at me later but who cares XD. i fixed the mistakes that were pointed out and i'm going to point this out now. i said i'm making a one-shot, i never said i'm posting it and yes this is also a chapter story! Plus this was not beta-ed so if anyone wants to beta my stories please pm me. i don't bite. :S<p>

there will be 3 more chapters for this story so i hope you all enjoy this series 8D. the one-shot i promise will be on after these stories are done and when the poll i have in my profile has more votes. i mean only 1 person voted so far (TT_TT'')


	2. Hidden Under the Jewels of Red

Konichiwa minna! It's me, RookieDea with another chapter for my chapter story turned one-shot XD! These chapters are basically what happens with the other couples and how they get together so I hope you readers enjoy this!

I would like it if more people voted for the poll on my profile because there is still only one vote -_-

I am back from vacation and happy to be back and typing for people that like my stories. I hope this goes well to everyone and I think I should stop talking now and continue with the chapter XD

Disclaimer- I do not own Inazuma Eleven sadly. Fluff in it as always :D

* * *

><p>Hidden Under the Jewels of Red<p>

* * *

><p>When they separated from the others all Kidou and Gouenji did was walk around the festival, drinking in the sights the festival provided. Except for Gouenji, he was taking in everything but he also stole glances to the tactician that was right at his side.<p>

'He looks so cute without his goggles.' thought the flame striker as he walked side by side with the other boy.

"What are you looking at Gouenji?" Kidou asked as he turned to the boy that looked like he was daydreaming. Gouenji snapped out of it and blushed. Kidou was about a few inches away from Gouenji's face and he had a puzzled look attached to his face.

"It's nothing." Gouenji said as he tried to fight down the blush and succeeded with it.

Kidou backed away and shrugged before going to the food courts. Gouneji watched Kidou look around with a confused look before he sat down on a seat at one of the many tables in the food court. Gouenji walked to Kidou and took the seat that was next to the other boy.

"Are you hungry Kidou?" Gouenji asked as he watched the other boy's eyesight that set on cotton candy stall. Kidou looked at the other boy and then picked up a map that shows what type of food stalls are in the food court.

"Yes but I don't know what to get." Kidou confessed as he looked at what types of food there was in the food court. Gouneji smiled as looked at the menu once and then stood up. He walked over to a food stall and ordered something. When he came back he was carrying some type of food that Kidou didn't know but it looked soup like. Gouenji placed one plate of food in front of Kidou and slide into the other seat so that he sets his own food down.

"Go ahead Kidou, try it." Gouenji said as he took a spoon full soup and blew on it before drinking it. Kidou looked at his bowl and took his spoon and took a small sip. His eyes light up as he begins to eat it at a faster pace.

"Slow down Kidou." Gouenji said as he soon notices some leftover soup on Kidou's face. Before he knew what he was doing he picks up a napkin and wipes the boy's face clean. Kidou blushes when Gouenji takes away the napkin and starts to eat at a slower pace. His blush still covered the face while he ate.

When they both finished their food they dumped the trash in a trash can and moved on to actually enjoy the games that only come in the summers.

Kidou walked towards an area where he heard music and found it was actually a karaoke event. There was line for people if they want to try out. Gouenji managed to finally find Kidou and also noticed the event. He also notices the way Kidou watched the other singers and with the look of far away that was attached to his face. He grinned and took Kidou's arm and dragged him to a line that had the duet contest.

"What? What are we doing?" Kidou hissed quietly to Gouenji as he tried to fight the blush that was making its way to his face because of the contact they are currently sharing right now.

"Come on Kidou. Just have some fun." Gouenji said as they slowly inched closer and closer to the front until they were next to do a duet.

"But-" Kidou was cut off when they were slightly pushed forward. Kidou furiously blushed and looked at the list before poking Gouenji.

"Is this song alright?" Kidou asked Gouenji as he pointed at one. Gouenji nodded and they pressed the number for the karaoke machine to start up.

The song was called -合唱- 千本桜 (1) and they were a hit. Their voices blended together perfectly in tune with one another. After they finished the song they stepped off the stage and waited with the other duet singers to see who won. After all the duet singers were done the judging began.

The judges whispered to each other and they nodded in agreement. One stood up and stepped towards the stage and picks up the microphone.

"I am glad to hear so many wonderful talents but there can only be one winner so I would like to congratulate Kidou and Gouenji on their duet of -合唱- 千本桜." The judge said as he hands Gouenji a envelope. Gouenji opens it to find coupons for the games and foods at the festival. Both of the boys bowed and quickly walked away from the karaoke event.

"That was fun." Kidou said as he sported a flush on his face as he looked at Gouenji.

"Yeah it was fun." Gouenji agreed as they soon walked into the area with the games of the festival.

Children laughed as some passed by Kidou and Gouenji until one bumped into Kidou, sending Kidou and the young boy to the ground. The child looks up and his eyes sparkle.

"Are you Kidou-san?" the little boy said as he looked at Kidou with a innocent smile. When Kidou nodded the boy instantly brightened up.

"Minna! It is Kidou-san." The boy said to his friends and then they crowded the poor strategist. They blabbered so much that it sounded like nonsense to Kidou as he tried to comprehend what they were saying.

"Okay, slow down." Kidou said as he tried but fruitlessly diffused his little situation. The kids ended up grabbing his arms and tried to drag him in different ways while arguing with each other.

'I feel like a rag doll.' thought Kidou as he was tugged to and fro.

'They shouldn't be touching my Kidou.' Gouenji thought as he grabbed Kidou from the children's clutches and looked down at the kids.

"Kidou isn't a toy, boys." Gouenji said as he stared at the children in front of him. The children had the decently to at least look ashamed before one grabbed something from his bag. The boy held out a autograph book and a pen towards Kidou.

"Can you at least sign this?" the boy said as he looked at Kidou with the famous puppy eyes. Kidou smiled and took the pen and signed the book. He placed it back to its owner's hand and the boy squealed in excitement and ran back to his friends. He looked like he was boasting from the way his friends looked envious.

Kidou smiled and turned towards Gouenji who had a sly smile on his face.

"That went well. It would never strike me that you would get that popular." Gouenji teased as he poked the other boy on the check. This caused Kidou to blush at the contact.

The clock tower that was near the festival chimed once. Both boys looked towards the direction of the clock to see it was 10:30. Gouenji spotted a table and went there and motioned for Kidou to follow. Kidou nodded and sat his tired body in one of the table's chairs. Gouenji turned to Kidou and spotted something over Kidou's shoulder. He stood up from the table seat.

"I'm going to go get something. I'll be back." Gouenji said as he quickly went into the crowds.

Kidou watched Gouenji and smiled a bit before watching people try at the many games at the festival. It really entertained the strategist on what the people do with their prizes. Most of the people that won gave it to their children but there were some that gave it to their lovers. What surprised Kidou the most was Gazel stepping up to a shooting game, winning the games, and giving the prized to none other than Burn. Burn blushed hard when he was given a teddy bear that held a sun between its hands and the boy cuddled into it. Seeing them together brought happiness to Kidou but it also brought envy to him as well.

'I wish my crush would do something like that for me.' Kidou thought as he continued to watch the two but was soon startled when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see pink in front of him. He blinked but then soon looked down to see a cone shape holder. Kidou was shocked out of his little daydream when he heard a voice.

"I thought you would want some cotton candy. I saw you earlier at the food courts looking at the candy so I got some for you." Gouenji said as he placed the holder in Kidou hand. His other hand held behind his back.

Kidou blushed at the action and bit a bit of cotton candy and savored the flavor when it melted on his tongue. He smiled a bit and he also had some cotton candy attached to his face.

'God, how can he look so cute all of the time?' Gouenji thought as he watched Kidou bit another mouth full of the whole thing.

Kidou noticed that Gouenji was staring at him for some time and stopped eating to poke the other boy.

"Why are you staring at me?" Kidou asked as he looked at Gouenji with his red eyes that glittered at this time of night.

Gouenji finally couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Kidou's hand and dragged him to a secluded area. Puzzled, Kidou tilted his head in confusion.

"What is it Gouenji-kun?" Kidou asked as he watched the other boy's reaction. When he felt something moist on his lips he was shocked to find that Gouenji was pressing Kidou against his own body while their lips locked.

Kidou soon sunk into the kiss and wrapped the arm that wasn't holding something around Gouenji's neck and sunk it into Gouenji's hair. He buried his hand and pressed Gouenji head towards his own to apply more pressure to their kiss. Soon they drawled back, each panting for air as they looked at each other. Both boys had blushed that can make a tomato to shame.

"I loved you for a long time Kidou. I Love-." Gouenji was cut off when Kidou kissed Gouenji with furious passion. Soon they were in having a battle for dominance when Kidou decided to be bold and press his tongue into Gouenji's mouth. When they separated Kidou blushed and looked at Gouenji with loving eyes.

"I do too." Kidou said as he soon moaned when Gouenji sucked off the bits of cotton candy that was stuck on his face. He blushed and placed a finger on Gouenji temple and pokes it.

"We have to get back and watch the fireworks with the others remember?" Kidou said as he soon felt something fluffy on his face. He removed it and found himself face to face with a fluffy red penguin that had a scarf on it and with a matching hat. He hugged the toy and kissed Gouenji on the cheek.

"Thank you." Kidou said as they headed towards the agreed area.

Kidou and Gouenji soon spotted Endou and the others and they found their spot under a tree. Kidou noticed that the others had their hands interlocked with another hand and giggled a bit. Gouenji noticed and looked at Kidou with a puzzled expression.

"What is it?" Gouenji asked as he looked at his new boyfriend. Kidou giggled and shook his head.

"Nothing." Kidou said childishly and pressed his lips against Gouenji's and entangled his hands with Gouenji's. Gouenji smiled in the kiss and brought his hand around Kidou body, pulling him close to hear Kidou heart beat. They separated and cuddled against each other to watch the firework display, with hands and hearts entangled together.

* * *

><p>(1) I don't know what that means but i know it uses 2 people. :P<p>

* * *

><p>Phew that was a lot O-o. But I am glad that this chapter is done XD. I like this couple and I really think this is adorable couple.<p>

Oh can't believe my birthday is in one more week from when I post this 8D! can't wait till then XD

Well I am uploading these chapters at the same time as I upload my requested story so I hope you all enjoy these stories and continue to enjoy all I have to offer so far.

R&R please minna! So I am happy with these stories and I hope all of you like them.

See you all in the next chapter!

This is RookieDea logging out.

Bye Minna!


	3. Protective Emeralds

Konichiwa! It's me RookieDea with another chapter. :DD

Currently I am enjoying my back to school and enjoying my free time. (Sarcasm) I hope you all like this story so far and I am enjoying typing these out even thou I don't revise a lot. Ehehehe :P

So which pairing do you think this one is? XD You won't know till u read it 8D. And please vote in my profile! I want more votes. XDD

Plus this is not beta-ed so there will be mistakes.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inazuma Eleven sadly. :T

* * *

><p>Protective Emeralds<p>

* * *

><p>"It's so beautiful." Midorikawa said when he and Hiroto separated from the others. Midorikawa was watching the lights that sparkled when some kids set little fireworks on. The kids laughed as they played with their sprinkler fireworks.<p>

"It is." Hiroto said as he watched the kids play but also took quick glances at Midorikawa.

Midorikawa quickly grabbed Hiroto's arm and raced towards the game area of the festival. They finally stopped at a popular game for children. Water balloons floated in the water and a few hooks from previous trys floated along side with the balloons. Hiroto eyed a red balloon that had an asteroid design on it and looked back at his memories. He giggled at the memories of his failed attempts at it.

"What are you laughing at Hiroto?" Midorikawa asked as he stared at Hiroto with curious eyes. Hiroto slightly flushed at the stare but managed to fight it down.

"Nothing really, I'm just remembering how terrible I was at this game." Hiroto said as he watched some adults do it. The adult carefully hooked a loop and made sure that the line wasn't wet and slowly pulled the balloon out. He smiled when he retrieved his prize and gave it to a lady that was next to him. She blushed and peeked the man on the cheek and hugged the man. Both the man and the lady blushed and left with the famous lovey-dovey look on their faces as they walked away.

Midorikawa watched Hiroto for a minute before going to the game and giving money to the vendor and in return, received a few hooks. He turned to Hiroto and held one out.

"Well, give it a try and see if you can do it." Midorikawa said as he watched Hiroto hesinetly take the hook. Hiroto peered at the water that held the floating yoyos and then stared at his hook. He picks his hook up and slowly dips the hook into the water and hooks a loop. Slowly he pulls it out but was dismayed when his line snapped and the yoyo fell back into the water, leaving with a cold splash. Hiroto pouted at his lose.

"It's alright. Not everyone is good at that game." Midorikawa said as he took his turn. Gently, he dipped one of his hooks into the water and hooked the loop that Hiroto was going for. He pulled it out of the water and began to work on the balloon yoyo itself. Slowly he pulled it but a snap was heard and the yoyo sank back into the water. Midorikawa frowned but used the third, and finally hook, one and dipped it into the water again. With a little difficulty he hooked the same loop and pulled it slowly, out of the water. Midorikawa smiled brightly when he finally managed to pull out the desired yoyo and gave it to Hiroto. Hiroto blushed at the action and smiled.

"Thanks a bunch Midorikawa." Hiroto said as he slipped the loop around his finger and pulled it up and down. as if it was a real yoyo. He smiled and slightly giggled at the action.

'Kawai.' Midorikawa thought as he watched Hiroto childishly play with the yoyo. Hiroto finally looked up and noticed Midorikawa was staring at him. He sent him a questioning look.

"Is there something on my face?" Hiroto asked as he poked Midorikawa on his cheek. Midorikawa's face burned at the action but he poked Hiroto back on the cheek.

"No just that you look like a kid doing that." Midorikawa said as he poked Hiroto on the cheek for good measures. Hiroto pouted again.

"You're mean." Hiroto said as he continued to play with the yoyo, as if nothing happened. Midorikawa giggled at Hiroto's actions.

"Come on. Let's go try out some of the other games." Midorikawa said as he tugged on Hiroto's yutaka sleeve to emphasize his meaning. Hiroto nodded and smiled as he walked side by side with Midorikawa. They finally settled at a table that was near the food courts. Hiroto finally settled down from playing with the yoyo but kept it on his hand as he sat in the cold seats.

"Do you want to get something to eat Hiroto?" Midorikawa said as he looked around the food courts, smelling the mouth watering foods that the festival had to offer. Hiroto smiled a bit as he looked at his hands.

"Anything is fine by me." Hiroto said as he took to playing with his yoyo again. Midorikawa nodded and disappeared into the court. A few minutes later he came back with two boxes in one hand and ice cream in a holder in his other hand. He also had a bag wrapped around one of his arms. Hiroto mouth watered at the sight and he helped Midorikawa to bring the food to the table so they can eat. Hiroto poked the containers and stared at Midorikawa.

"What are in these containers and what's in the bag?" Hiroto asked with curious eyes.

"Go look at it yourself and you'll see later." Midorikawa said with a big smiled as he smirked a bit. Hiroto opened the container and jumped back and a yelp. He looked at Midorikawa and then looked at his food in disgust.

"Why is there squid?" Hiroto asked as he stared at a squid okanomiyaki in the container. Midorikawa laughed and pushed it forward.

"Come on Hiroto. Eat it." Midorikawa said as he watched the other boy stay stubborn and refuse to eat it. Hiroto clamped his lips tight together and frowned even more. he shook his head, refusing to eat that thing. Midorikawa sighed at Hiroto's childish acts and pokes Hiroto in the sides, causing Hiroto to gasp which he then shoved some okanomiyaki in his mouth. Hiroto pouted but ate it but soon he brightens up and began to eat the food, smiling at each bite.

"See. It wasn't so bad." Midorikawa said as he began to eat his own okanomiyaki. Smiling as he favored his food. Hiroto blushed and nodded but he didn't look up from his food.

When they finished eating both boys took their trash and threw it away before continuing with their fun for today. Hiroto wandered around, ice cream in hand, and his eyes traveled around the games. He turned back to Midorikawa and motioned for him to hurry. He kept on walking backwards until he felt the he was going down.

"Hiroto!" Midorikawa said as he ran to his friend's side. Hiroto was rubbing his aching bottom but he looked up and smiled.

"I'm alright but what about the kid?" Hiroto said. Midorikawa turned to see indeed that there was a young boy and he was crying. Midorikawa walked to the kid when he felt for sure that Hiroto was alright.

"Are you alright there?" Midorikawa asked as he held a comforting hand on the boy's back. The boy looked at the two with a teary expression but he looked like he was holding it back. Hiroto wandered towards them and ruffled the boy's hair.

"It's alright. No one's hurt now." Hiroto said as he ruffled the boy's hair playfully. The boy sniffed a bit and looked into Hiroto's eyes. The boy's large brown eyes sparkled to them and Hiroto and Midorikawa could help but think 'kawai'.

"I can't find my mommy." The boy said as he looked at the two boys with an adorable look that could melt anyone's heart. Hiroto looked at Midorikawa and the both nodded. They then turned to the boy and gently smiled.

"Don't worry little guy. We'll help you find your mom." Hiroto said as he gently placed a hand onto the boy's shaking hand. The boy looked up to Hiroto and Midorikawa with a sweet smile.

"T-t-thank you." The boy said in between hiccups and he bowed. He looked up to the boys and he smiled, a tiny one but it brightened up the two boys. Hiroto turned to Midorikawa and placed an assuring hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Let's split up. I'll take care of the boy and you go find his mom." Hiroto said as he looked at Midorikawa with a serious expression. Both had bad experience with being left alone so they didn't want to let this boy think he's alone or abandoned. Midorikawa nodded and knelled down to the boy's eye level.

"Can you tell me what she looks like?" Midorikawa said as he smiles gently to the young boy. The boy tilted his head in thought.

"Mommy is pretty. Mommy have red on. Mommy's hair is long and dark." The little boy said with a smiled on his face. Midorikawa nodded and walked away from the two. Hiroto looked down at the kid and smiled a bit. He pulled himself up and took the boy's hand. The boy looked at Hiroto in curious eyes. Hiroto smiled and lead them to a stall where he bought something. The little boy stretched to try and see what it was but he couldn't see. Hiroto laughed at the action and bended to eye level to the boy and gave him a caramel apple on a stick. The boy smiled wide and took the apple from Hiroto and bit into the warm soft caramel.

"There. That takes the edge off of being afraid." Hiroto said as he bit into his own apple. He leads the boy back to the spot that he would met Midorikawa and sat in a nearby table. The little boy plopped right besides Hiroto and continues to eat with a large smile.

'Thirty minutes later and still no sign of Midorikawa.' Hiroto thought with sighed as he finished what was left of his sweet treat. He watched the boy look around the surrounds and smiled. He was soon startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a man that had a glint in his eyes and that made him squirm from the sight.

"Why are you alone on this pretty night?" the man said as he smiled. His grip on Hiroto's shoulder never loosened.

"Let me go." Hiroto growled as he tried to push the man's hand away from him. Instead of getting the desired results, he ends up being turned around forcefully. The man's hand on his chin lifted his head up to have eye contact with the other man.

"Don't be like that. I can show you a good time?" the man said as he pulled Hiroto into his chest. Hiroto use his free hand to hit the man's chest but the man didn't budge.

"Stop that!" the little boy said as he ran up to them and pulled at the man's leg. The man grunted and kicked the poor boy away. The boy cried out as he fell to the ground. Hiroto glared at the man but felt the hand on his chin lift up and the man's head was slowly inching to his own. Hiroto's eyes widen and tried to push the man away but it was futile. The man captured Hiroto's lips in a bruising kiss. Hiroto whimpered and struggled in the tight grip he was in. Hiroto then heard a growl. The man let go of the kiss and Hiroto was able to see who it was.

"Don't you dare touch My Hiroto!" Midorikawa said as he charged and tacklked the man. The man loosen his grip just enough for Hiroto to slip out of his grip.

"My baby!" a woman cried out as she ran to the little boy and hugged the boy before glaring at the man who kicked the boy down. The man gulped and ran away into the crowd. The woman sigh a relief before turning her attention to Hiroto and Midorikawa.

"Thank you for taking care of Anada." The woman said as she went through her purse and gave each of the boy a few yen. She smiled and carried her son away and the son smiled at the two boys before he disappeared into the crowd with his mother.

"I'm glad that they're back together." Midorikawa said as he smiled at the other boy. Hiroto smiled a bit before returning to a blush.

"What did you mean by 'My Hiroto'?" Hiroto asked as he blushed some more. Midorikawa's jaw dropped and he rubbed the back of his head, a blush tinting his face.

"Uhh… I don't know where to start really." Midorikawa said as he looked at his bag that he carried all that festival. He fidgeted before handing the bag to Hiroto. Hiroto peered into the bag and gasped. He hugged Midorikawa and smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much!" Hiroto said but Midorikawa pulled Hiroto close. Hiroto blushed at the action.

"What are you-" Hiroto was cut off when Midorikawa shyly kissed him. His blush darkened when he felt Midorikawa caressed his check. When they pulled back they both blushed darkly.

"You?" Hiroto said but he knew his answer when he saw Midorikawa's eyes. The held a love in them that made Hiroto blush.

"Does that answer you?" Midorikawa said as he held Hiroto close to his being. Hiroto smiled and nodded as he took out the stuffed Pikachu that was in the bag. The clock tower chimed, signaling that it was 11:00. The boys then quickly left to go to the meeting spot.

When they got there the other boys were in groups of two. All looked like that they were together. Hiroto looked at Midorikawa and leaned towards Midorikawa. His shoulder touched Midorikawa's but he seem to not mind at all. In fact he grabbed Hiroto's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I'm glad about today." Midorikawa said as a firework light in the sky. Hiroto nodded in agreement.

"Me too." Hiroto said as he snuggled closer to Midorikawa, with Pikachu in hand, watching the fireworks.

* * *

><p>Yay! This is done XD!<p>

I hope everyone likes it and about the idea, well let's just say that I wanted Midorikawa to be the brave one instead of Hiroto. XD

I won't update this whole week because of planning for birthday party so don't except another update yet. :P

Well you know the drill. Review please and enjoy the next chapter which will be the final chapter of this lovey dovey series.

This is RookieDea signing out.

Bye Minna!

* * *

><p>Edit- now that i have time i can do an author note properly. XD<p>

Well sorry i just had this idea for awhile and i can't help myself so sorry for that little twist for poor Hiroto. XP


	4. Love of the Gods

Konichiwa minna! Welcome to the finally chapter of Festival Loves XD! *cheers in the background with little poppers in hands*

I finally finish this series. 8D

Hope you all enjoyed this series as I enjoyed typing it. XP

-about the last chapter… I'm going to edit that one so it's cleaner with its storyline. I'll post an author note about that later. So except a better chapter for that one! (Basically a cleaner version of when Hiroto was stolen for a little bit ^-^'')

Plus I apologize for the wait. I am going to have testing and I have less time to work on these projects. And I have been working on some other works. X3

Poll… not much response but it's getting there. X3 mk enough of me talking. Let's get on with the story XDD!

Disclaimer- Sadly, I don't own Inazuma Eleven no matter how much I wish it was.

* * *

><p>Love of the Gods<p>

* * *

><p>"See you all later at the meeting place!" Endou exclaimed as he and Kazemaru walked away from the rest of the group. Endou soon sat at a bench that was located under a lamppost that broadcasted a small light, making the area seem romantic in a sense.<p>

"Kazemaru? What do you want to do at this place?" Endou asked as he played with the helm of his yutaka. Kazemaru thought about it but a growl was heard. Endou laughed at Kazemaru while he blushed.

"Guess your stomach wants something to eat instead of doing something." Endou said as he poked his friend. At that same time Endou's stomach growled too, causing him to blush in embarrassment too.

"I'm not the only one." Kazemaru shot back as he pulled Endou's cheeks to make him have funny expressions on him. Endou tried to frown but it just succeeds in making his cheeks hurt more from the strain.

"Ow-ow-ow." Endou mumbled when Kazemaru pulled at his cheeks one more time and let go of Endou's face. Endou rubbed his cheeks and pouted at Kazemaru.

"You didn't have to do that!" Endou said as he rubbed his sore red cheek. He sent a fake glare at Kazemaru and Kazemaru stuck his tongue out at Endou.

"Too bad, you laughed at me I get to do something to you in return." Kazemaru pointed out as he yanked Endou from his seat. Endou yelped and stumbled a bit before regaining his footing. He shot a glared at the other boy but Kazemaru ignored it and continued to walk on.

"Oi! Matte!" Endou said as he ran to catch up to Kazemaru. Kazemaru snickered a bit before he went to the food court.

When they arrived there Endou and Kazemaru looked at each other and grinned. Both nodded and they scattered from each other. Endou and Kazemaru ran to separate stalls and proceed to buy a little from each stall. They gathered their goods and walked to one of the large opened tables and dumped them onto the table, making sure not to smash the food. Both boys looked at their loot and quickly sat down.

"Wow, this is a lot to take in." Kazemaru said as he looks at the quantity of food. The smells coming from the foods smelled like heaven to the teal haired boy. Endou smiled and grabbed a pair of chopsticks and proceed to grab a bit of everything onto a plate. He smiled and picked up a bit and ate it, smiling with content.

"Is it good?" Kazemaru asked while taking a bit of pork okanomiyaki onto his plate. He closed his eyes as he ate it.

'This is so good!' Kazemaru thought as he used his chopsticks and grabbed the rest of the okanomiyaki.

"Hey! Let me have some." Endou whined as he tried to grab some but was blocked by Kazemaru's chopsticks.

"You already got some from this. You after all have a bit of everything." Kazemaru stated as he fought off Endou's chopsticks. Endou looked at Kazemaru in the eye and pouted, his eyes also watered a bit. This added to the effect from Endou's kicked puppy eyes.

'Don't look at me like that.' Kazemaru whimpered mentally as he tried to turn away from the other boy. This only proceeds to make the boy pout even more and small tears dripping out of his eyes. Kazemaru groaned in defeat and cut the okanomiyaki in half. He gave one half to Endou and kept the other half for himself.

"Yay! Thanks Kazemaru!" Endou said as he popped some of the okanomiyaki. He smiled and his cheeks flushed a light glow from the warm food. Endou looks up to Kazemaru, some nori stuck to his face that made him look so adorable, and tilts his head to the side. A questioning face was plastered to his face.

'How can he act like this is much and not even notice it?" Kazemaru thought as he watches Endou. Endou opened his mouth, about to speak when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked back and smiled. The person behind Endou was none other than Natsumi.

She had her hair in a bun but also had some hair that curled to her face. She had a light blue kimono with imprints of red and blue stars on it. A purse was in her hand that matched her outfit. Nastumi looks at both boys and smiles to them.

"How is it going you two?" Natsumi asks while smiling to both of them. Endou smiles and points to the chair next to him.

"Come and join me and Kazemaru, Natsumi!" Endou said as he wiped his mouth with one of the many napkins that came with all the purchases. Natsumi smiles with gratitude and sits herself on a seat. She folds her arms up and used them to hold up her head.

"Well… how do you like the festival so far?" Natsumi asked when she looked at both boys in question. Endou smiles, with some rice sticking to his teeth, and tries to talk but some food fly out of his mouth. Kazemaru laughs at Endou display of manners.

"Endou. Eat before you talk." The blue haired boy said as he chuckled a bit. Endou pouted but swallowed his load of food.

"I think this festival is awesome!" Endou said as he smiles brightly to the long haired girl. Natsumi smiles and opens her bag and takes out sheets of paper. She handed one to Endou and one to Kazemaru. Kazemaru looks down at the paper and gulps at it. Endou whoops and hugs Natsumi tightly.

"Thanks so much Natsumi! We'll go once we finish eating!" Endou shouts with glee and let's go of Natsumi.

"You're very welcome." Natsumi said as she smiles to both boys.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Kazemaru asks as he bits into his okanomiyaki. Endou looks up to Kazemaru and pokes him with the ends of his copsticks.

"You and I are going, silly." Endou said as he finishes his plate. He falls back on his chair and rubs his stomach in content. Kazemaru bit his lip nervously and slightly nodded his head. Natsumi beams and quickly excuses herself from the boys. She runs towards the other managers and all three smiles and walks away.

When both finished with their food they both dump the trash and begin their walk to the place. A few minutes later Kazemaru and Endou find themselves in front of a black shrouded building. Endou smiles with glee and drags Kazemaru into the building. They met a man that was in a butler costume. He holds out his hand and Endou drops their tickets in the man's hand. The man nods and motions towards a door.

"Welcome and I hope you enjoy the history of the Kuro family." The man said as he opens the door for the two. Endou turns to Kazemaru and smiles.

"Let's go!" Endou said as he walks in followed by a reluctant teal net.

Cob webs littered the room and a chair stood in the middle where there was a 'no enter tape'.

"Oh… new arrivals I see. Welcome to the Kuro household, or what's left of it anyway." A voice echoed through the room. Kazemaru jumped a bit but Endou smiled. Both of them walked around the tape and a flash of lighting and a scream lighted the air and they suddenly see a hanged figure that was just above the chair.

"Oh, I see that Sakiro Kuro couldn't wait and decided to drop in early to say hello." The voice said again. Kazemaru jumped at the sight but put a hand on his chest to calm himself. Endou gasped at the sight.

"Well move along we don't have all day for this tour." The voice said and both of them quickly went to the next room.

"I hope that Sakiro didn't scare you. He just likes to greet new guests." The voice said as they entered a room that had mirrors surrounding them with a stool in the middle of the room. Another door was off to the left.

A scream was heard and the mirrors cracked. Kazemaru jumped and shivers in fright. Endou grabs Kazemaru by the hand and squeezes it tighly.

"Don't worry I'm here for you." Endou whispers to the boy next to him. Kazemaru blushes and nods towards his crush.

"I see you have entered Ms. Kuro's mirror room. She was such a vain person, always sitting in front of mirrors and admiring her reflection. But that all changed when her husband got too jealous and smash her beloved mirrors. That broke Kuro's heart and she shattered with the mirrors. Such a sad fate for the woman." The voice tsk as a scream and more shatters were heard.

The next three rooms were filled with gasps and surprised yells from both boys. When they arrived to the sixth room something was different about it. The whole room was filled with splatters of red everywhere and a knife in a figure on a desk but the thing the creped both boys out was that the figure was sitting up. It turned its head towards the boys.

"I see that you all enjoyed the tour but since you both know the history of the Kuro family I am afraid that you must leave. Speak nothing of what has happened here or we will come to you and you will serve us in this household." The voice came from the figure that had a knife in its stomach. Both boys cried out in surprise and ran out of the building. When they got out of the building both boys were panting for air.

"That was so scary." Kazemaru said as he sat himself on a bench to calm his nerves. Endou did the same thing but he also places a hand on Kazemaru's hand. This caused both boys to blush from the contact.

"Sorry." Endou said as he jerks his hand away but is stopped by Kazemaru. Endou looks at Kazemaru in surprise but yelps when he's pulled forward. Lips crashed into lips and both boys soon began to get into the kiss. After a few minutes they parted for air and Kazemaru wrapped his arms around Endou.

"I was so scared but you held onto my hand throughout the whole thing. Thanks." Kazemaru said as he snuggles into Endou's neck. Endou blushed and looked at Kazemaru.

"And I also like you too." Kazemaru said as he hugs Endou tightly. Endou blushes and turns to kiss Kazemaru gently on the lips. They both separated when the bell chimed 11 times. They both gasp and stood up quickly.

"The meeting!" both boys shout as they dash to the meeting place. They soon met all the other boys and some stood too close to each other to be counted as just friends.

Endou and Kazemaru turn to each other and smiled.

"I guess we are not the only couple." Endou whispered to Kazemaru as both shared a kiss with each other. When they separated Kazemaru smiled.

"Indeed we aren't." Kazemaru said as he sneaked another kiss from Endou.

* * *

><p>Whew this series is finally over! Yay!<p>

Well I also edited the HiroxMidori chapter so enjoy the change and thanks for supporting this story!

Also would people want me to try and do a M rated one? Review for the answer and the poll will end when I finish my other chapter story.

This is RookieDea signing out.

Bye Minna!


End file.
